The Spanish Diary
by bubbly13
Summary: She wasn't supposed to find it but when she did, horrible things started to happen...
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Annemarie Havenston stared up at the creepy mansion. At twenty years old, it stood in the middle of nowhere, looking like a piece of junk.

_I have to live here?_ Annemarie thought with pure disgust. She thought of her old house, in a nice neighborhood where everybody was everybody else's best friend. All the girls on her street were Annemarie's best friends. Now she was all alone.

"Annemarie Elizabeth Havenston, get your butt over here and help us!" Mrs. Havenston demanded as she lifted a carton from the U-Haul truck parked in the gravel driveway. Annemarie turned away from the crumbly building as her mother handed her a carton labeled ANNEMARIE'S BOOKS.

As Annemarie entered the house, she looked around. The den was to her right, the dining room to her left. Down at the very end of the hall stood another door, but there were no other doors in between it and the other rooms. _That's strange,_ thought Annemarie as she followed her mother up to the second floor. A whole bunch of rooms were up here. The first door on the left was Annemarie's. She guessed the others were going to be used for guest rooms and for her mother's publishing and her father's art.

"Mom, why did we get such a huge house?" Annemarie asked incredulously. It seemed strange to own such a big mansion when just three people were living in it.

Mrs. Havenston looked strangely at her daughter. "Didn't Dad tell you?" she asked. Annemarie screwed up her face and looked at her mother.

"Your cousin Lucy-May is coming to live with us along with Kory and Merideth. Remember them? They're your cousins on my side."

Annemarie thought for a second. She _did _remember Kasey, Taylor, Kory, and Merideth—but not Lucy-May.

"Hey, Mom," Annemarie said suddenly, "Can I explore the house?"

"Sure, sweetie." Mrs. Havenston mumbled. She was studying a picture book and smiling to herself.

Annemarie strutted downstairs. She was about to look at the den, but the "lonely door" caught her eye. She walked over to it and tried the doorknob.

The door swung open with a _creak_.

Annemarie glanced up. A splintering-looking staircase stood before her. She put her foot on the first stair. _Creak_.

Annemarie glanced up again. _Oh, please, please, please don't let Mom hear me! _she prayed as she climbed the staircase. Another door stood in her way. With a loud, disturbed sigh, Annemarie pushed open the second door. This one opened up right away, too.

Annemarie now faced a large room with wooden ceiling beams. She was obviously in the attic.

Annemarie coughed. There was so much dust. Quickly, she glanced around the room. Nothing but empty cartons…except for a small, semi-thick object lying on the floor. Annemarie crept closer and picked it up. It was a book, no smaller than a mouse pad.

It wasn't just any book, though. It was a diary, written in Spanish.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Annemarie opened the diary. On the first page was a name written in very-hard-to-read cursive. She squinted at the writing. _Lucy-May Havenston_, it read. Havenston? Did Annemarie have a long-lost sister? She didn't think so.

Annemarie turned the page. The writing here was in Spanish rather than English, but if you turned the page the same entry was written in English. She read the first entry with interest.

Dear Diary, January 19, 1978

Callie died today. The doctors say that she somehow got trapped in our attic and died of the cold. I don't believe that. She deserved to die. She was a bad sister. She always tried to be better than me. At seventeen, she should have known better. If only I'd died. That's what everybody wants, anyway. Mom and Dad glare at me. They wish I were dead. I'm younger than Callie at fifteen. Well, if that's what everybody wants, that's what they'll get.

I'll kill myself.

Annemarie gulped. Was this her never-known cousin Lucy May's diary she was holding? Of course not! That was impossible!

"Mom?" Annemarie yelled, sprinting down the attic steps three at a time. "Mom!"

"What is it, honey?" Mrs. Havenston replied as she walked gracefully down the spiraling staircase.

"Mom, can you tell me more about Lucy-May?"

Mrs. Havenston tapped her chin. "Wellll, I think she's seventeen. And she had an older sister, I think. She and Lucy-May have the same last name as us."

"Is the sister still alive?" Annemarie asked suddenly.

"Nooo, I don't think so. Actually, Lucy-May and Aunt Robin and the sister lived in this house about two years ago until Lucy-May's older sister died. Her name was…Callie, I think."

_Hmmmm_, thought Annemarie.

"How come I've never heard of Lucy-May?" Annemarie asked.

"That was two years ago, sweetie. You were only ten. You didn't really listen to Aunt Robin when she visited, did you? Two years ago, Lucy-May was fifteen and in high school. She was way too busy to come down here to Missouri from Montana."

"But why are all those girls coming here?"

"I don't know, Annemarie. But you'll have lots of girls to hang out with, sweetheart, so don't worry about being lonely."

"But-"

"Annemarie, _please_!"

Annemarie sighed. Well, her mother had given her enough information.

Now she just had to wait until her cousins arrived.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Hiiiiiiii!"

A chorus echoed through the Havenston house on Saturday, three days after Annemarie had found the diary. Three girls and a very skinny woman burst through the screen door. The woman embraced Annemarie and smothered her with kisses. "Ooooh, Annemarie, you're getting so _big_! It's been two years since I last saw you! How old are you? Oh, you must be about eleven, thirteen?"

"Twelve," answered Annemarie weakly.

"Oh, yes."

Annemarie blinked. "Uh…"

"Oh, don't tell me you don't remember your ol' Aunt Robin!"

Annemarie blushed and looked past her aunt to stare at the three girls.

Aunt Robin smiled. "You haven't met any of your cousins, have you? That's Meredith, the redhead, who's fourteen; Kory's the brown, she's sixteen; and Lucy-May is the blonde." Aunt Robin looked from Lucy-May to Annemarie. "My! If you two were the same age, you would be twins!"

Lucy-May smiled at Annemarie.

Mrs. Havenston bustled through the entryway. "Robin, hello!"

"Kate, how nice to see you!" Aunt Robin and Mrs. Havenston chattered as they made their way through the hallway. At one point Annemarie's mother turned around and called to her daughter, "Anne, show your cousins their rooms!"

"Come on." Annemarie led her cousins upstairs and showed them to various guest rooms.

"I want the room by Annemarie," Lucy-May said suddenly. "Better yet, can I sleep in your room, Annemarie?"

Annemarie was flustered. The girls had only been here ten minutes and already Lucy-May wanted to bunk with her?

"That'd be great." Annemarie let Kory and Meredith choose their rooms before leading Lucy-May to her room.

"Wow!" Lucy-May set down her duffel bag. "Great room!"

"Thanks." Annemarie sat down on her bed. "Um, I don't suppose you'd want to tell me about Kory and Meredith and yourself?"

"I don't mind." Lucy-May sat down beside Annemarie. "Well, Kory's kind of snobby. She's the kind of lip-gloss-fingernail-polish kind of girl. She doesn't like to talk to anybody.

"Meredith is kind of quiet and shy. She'll talk to you, but not much. She doesn't do much, either. And me? Well, I'm your average girl-talkative, fun to be around, you know?"

Annemarie nodded. "Lucy-May, did you ever have a sister?"

Lucy-May paused. She seemed deep in thought. Finally, she said, "Yes. Her name was Callie. She…died here two years ago. I…."

Annemarie took her hand. "I want to show you something." She led Lucy-May downstairs, down the hall, up the attic stairs, and into the attic.

She looked around and spotted the diary on the floor by a bunch of cartons. "Here," she said, and handed Lucy-May the diary. "Is this yours?"

"NO!" Lucy-May dropped the book. "Um, no, it isn't. Are you sure you read the name right? Maybe it's Callie's."

Annemarie shook her head. "No way!"

"Well, it isn't mine!" Lucy-May snapped. Then she softened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's just…this isn't mine, okay?" She whirled around. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

With a glance back at the diary, Annemarie followed Lucy-May.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Annemarie was suspicious now. Lucy-May, she decided, was one strange girl. Of _course_ that was her diary! Who else would it belong to?

After her cousin's blow-up, Annemarie led Lucy-May downstairs before retrieving the diary and stuffing it under her mattress. Now, a few hours later, Annemarie lay in bed with a flashlight in her hand and her nose in the book. Thank goodness Lucy-May was such a sound sleeper.

The second entry was a little too short, but Annemarie read it anyway.

Dear Diary, January 23, 1978

Jason is so cute! Too bad Callie wasn't here to see how much fun I'm having without her! Jason always hated her anyway.

Hmmm. Jason had obviously been Lucy-May's boyfriend. And why had Jason hated Callie? So many unanswered questions! Annemarie fell asleep with the diary over her face.

The next morning, Annemarie awoke to find her cousin already awake.

"Morning." Annemarie yawned and pushed the diary off her before she realized that Lucy-May was glaring at her.

"Reading my diary, huh?" Lucy-May snatched away the book and stuffed it into her pillowcase.

"So it _is _yours?" Annemarie smiled sneakily.

"So what if it is?" Lucy-May snapped. "It's none of your business! How much did you read?"

"Only the first two entries."

Lucy-May snorted. "That's not going to get you anywhere."

With that, she stomped out of the room.

_Oh, is it_? Annemarie grabbed the diary and put it in her hiding place.

No way was this mystery going to be unsolved.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Annemarie never knew how sneaky she was until she was sure Lucy May was out of earshot. Then quickly, carefully she pulled out the diary. She was starving for more information as to who Lucy May really was.

Instead of reading the third entry, Annemarie found the last entry in the diary. She gaped at it.

The date said JANUARY 1st, 1980.

_The date was all wrong!_

Annemarie read the entry, not sure if she should confront Lucy May or not.

_Dear Diary,_

_I died today! What a great New Years for me and my parents. Now I can haunt this house…with Callie…or even better, take human form and visit my twerpy little cousin and kill her, too. We've never met before._

_What a perfect setup!_

"Oh God, oh God, oh GOD!" Annemarie screamed.

She didn't want to die! She was too young!

How could Lucy May do this to me?

Suddenly Annemarie heard a very strange noise. Her door had closed, all by itself.

Or maybe not.

"_Annemarie…Annemarie…"_

Was she going nuts?

"_I know what you're up to…I hate Lucy May, too."_

"Who are you?"

"_She killed me! And she'll kill you, too!"_

"Callie?" Annemarie turned in a circle. "Callie?"

"_Yes. Get out of this house, Annemarie! Lucy May is evil. She's the ghost, not me…not me…"_

"Then where are you?"

"_Here."_

A blonde girl of about seventeen appeared out of nowhere. Her crisp blue eyes, as soft as the sky, her white dress as white as chalk…

"_She wants to kill you." _Callie didn't move an inch.

"But why?" Annemarie squinted at the pale girl.

"_She was jealous of me. Mom and Dad hated Lucy May after I…died. So she killed herself."_

"That doesn't explain why you are human now." Annemarie demanded. "How could you have faked being a ghost?"

"_It's easy. But, back to my job. I'm here to help you. You need to escape."_

"Can't it wait?" Annemarie moaned.

Callie couldn't answer. She jumped out of the way as the door slammed hard. Lucy May smiled softly at Annemarie. "Anne, I'm sorry about our fight. Do you forgive me?"

Behind Lucy May, Callie shook her head and whispered, _"Oh, Lucy May…It's me…Callie…I'm here to pay you back."_

Lucy May whirled around. "You!"

"_Don't be a fake, sister. You're the ghost, not me. Tell Annemarie the truth."_

"Nooooo!" Lucy May let out a howl.

Annemarie felt the ground shake, then crack. A gaping black hole stood in her bedroom. With another long howl, Lucy May fell in.

Then she disappeared in a wisp of black, thick haze, never to be seen again.


End file.
